<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idol x Hero by Canigeta_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443935">Idol x Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canigeta_uwu/pseuds/Canigeta_uwu'>Canigeta_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), mentioned other kpop bands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can you spot them?, Comedy, Heroes, I tried using the problems they faced in real life for their backstorys, I used references from SKZ, Idols, M/M, Smtown are the villains, THIS DOES NOT DEFINE WHAT SKZ ARE LIKE IN REAL LIFE, meeting by chance, please don't hate me I had to use a company and SM came to mind with Red velvets dark Music videos, powers, slight angst, whipped both sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canigeta_uwu/pseuds/Canigeta_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Oh and you wouldn't believe how sparkly his eyes were-"</p>
<p>"Oh my god can you shut up about lover boy and DEFUSE the fucking bomb before the entire city of Seoul turns to dust?!"</p>
<p>" AHHH HES TEXTING BACK QUICK WHAT SHOULD I SAY?"</p>
<p>" .... "</p>
<p>--------<br/>  in other words a hero fic about 3racha + Seungmin as elite top class heroes and Danceracha + Jeongin as mainstream idols.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi - Tiyu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Changbin was a young kid he was the son that every parent wanted. His grades were perfect, his mannerism was elegant and his personality was sunny. It all changed when he became a highschool freshman. Rebellious tendencies sparked his mind sending him into a spiral of confusion. Facing harsh criticism from his family about his music dreams his rebellious phase was only able to grow. The day before he started his second year of highschool was the day when he let his heart control his mind. Severe rejection from his dad made the young adolescent run out the door to never come back. </p>
<p>     Changbin didn't know where he was when he woke up. White walls, bright lights, and the burning smell of alcohol filled his nostrils. </p>
<p>    Two years. He spent two years agonizing over his mistakes. Being treated as a specimen in a mad scientists laboratory wasn't satisfactory. Hot white tears of anger painted his face every night before he went to bed. His mind distorted into black space was only filled with regrets. </p>
<p>  In return for his pain he received the power to control the air. From rain, to thunder, to wind he body naturally let it flow out of his finger tips into the world.</p>
<p>  Then it happened. </p>
<p>    The council anomaly ( will explain later) blew up the center. People flooded in, in all directions, pointing their superficial guns. Changbin took the chance, he ran, he ran into the open streets of Seoul donned in his hospital robes. </p>
<p>   When he arrived at his door step he had come to the realization that his family was no longer in Korea. Heartbroken after their only son went missing the family went searching through the country to come up empty handed. Taking extreme measures they ventured into foreign territory without the spotlight of the media on them. Changbin didn't know where they ran off to. </p>
<p>   Running from concerned authorities  he made his way to a vacant Walmart paring lot and fainted there.</p>
<p>  Thats when Chan came into his life.</p>
<p>       ----------------</p>
<p>   Chan had dreams. He had dreams so bright they put the stars to shame. Too bad fate had different plans. </p>
<p>  Born into a family of elite superheroes Chan had expectations placed on his back. Who would've guessed that he would be a powerless mortal? Working himself to the bone, the boy moved to Korea in hopes of becoming an elite city hero. He wanted a team. He wanted a base. He wanted to invent new technologies. He wanted to save lives. He wanted to be useful. He wanted to be happy.</p>
<p> This would take him some time...</p>
<p> Luckily he ran into a superhuman passed out in the Walmart parking lot as if fate had dropped him down just for Chan. </p>
<p> Thats how Spearb (Changbin) came into his apartment complex through blatant coaxing and promising. </p>
<p> Chan wasn't look for much when he asked for another member but boy did he get a handful of sunshine in return.</p>
<p>   ---------------- </p>
<p>   " what do you mean I need a passport? Bro do you speak Korean???"</p>
<p> Jisung came with a bunch of Prison bails and a sunny smile. </p>
<p>  Originally Jisung lived with his family in the forests of Korea. His tribe was a tribe full of shapeshifters so naturally he had the ability to shift from his human form. Unfortunately everyone in his village assumed he was a straight male and decided to arrange a marriage with the neighboring tribes princess much to Jisungs changrin. Instead of coming out of the closet Jisung ran from his forest life into the crowded streets of the city. Reaching the city border he was apprehended on multiple charges and was fortunately noticed by Chan when he was on his way into Seoul. </p>
<p>  When asked about this, Jisung would say, "Chan was practically on his knees begging me to join, how could I reject his offer when he asked with those puppy eyes?", but Chan would beg to differ. </p>
<p> So in the end their third member made it possible or 3racha hero team to make their way into the dangerous life of a superhero co-operating with authorities. </p>
<p> Until-</p>
<p> A physic came crashing into their lives.</p>
<p> ------------</p>
<p>  Seungmin was a talented trainee under JYP label who was about to debut into a new rookie group but unfortunately caught a virus. </p>
<p> Taking leave, Seungmin spent a week in a motel crying under the sheets at the pain the fever brought. When all was said and done his mind became a nightmare. </p>
<p> He could hear things he couldn't hear before. He could see things he couldn't see before. He felt lost at the fact his heart couldn't keep up with his head. Soon he lost himself under the cover of a mutant. Contacting anyone he could he came to one source. </p>
<p> Stepping into the headquarters of the Council of the Anomaly, he was thoroughly examined. Deeming he was indeed abnormal they showed him the sights of the world through a heroes perspective. </p>
<p> Seungmin was shocked. He thought heroes were a myth, something the media used to explain the paranormal activities and the righteous people who stepped up with absurd strength.  Now knowing he was one, specifically a physic he was heart broken. Not knowing where to fall back to his heart took control of his body for a fleeting half an hour. </p>
<p> All he could was run. He needed to relive the pent up stress his head made in his mind. Running through traffic, markets, bars, cars, everything, he was stopped by a man in dyed blonde hair. </p>
<p>" Would you like to step in?"</p>
<p> Seungmin found himself in a group of three rising rookie heroes as their official manager/secretary/ clean up crew on their destructive heroic deeds. </p>
<p> At this point Seungmin became a permanent member of 3racha  no matter what he denies and he could care less to complain. </p>
<p>   " Hey Seungmin what group were you saying were you gonna debut with?"</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>      Hey author here! This chapter is a background chapter. Did you catch a few references I hope you did ; ). Anyway I've been thinking of writing this for a long time lol, what do you think?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wow you came crashing into my dreams so quick-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" Hi "</p>
<p>" Hi"</p>
<p>" sorry I'm really awkward about these kinda things"</p>
<p>" Yeah cool cool can you get me out of this death trap?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DANCE RACHA IS HERE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> " Hey Chan did you hear Seungmins report on the east bay terrorist attack?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Was just about to get to it, Changbin", Chan said wheeling his way to his laptop in his very own private laboratory," Hmm strange, they don't seem to be have any weapons on hand in the CCTV footage". Seungmin had sent a file to Chans laptop on the new situation facing Seoul. Just a few days ago they had successfully caught TWICE in their heist at the secret auction so they didn't expect something so big to happen so soon. The life of a superhero was certainly hectic when your the only hero group based in the capital of  Korea, but they couldn't complain since they're really was no competitions for resources in the area. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  " Oh my god never mind that did you see the text Jisung sent in the group chat",  Picking up his phone chuckling Changbin made a successful attempt at getting Chan's head out of work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " You told me to look into work when I'm on my break and now your asking me to focus on texting, pft your unbelievable", (Chan)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> 3racha is dead in the chat</strong> <em>9:23 pm</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> J.ONE</strong> :  This is the death of Jisung Han </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>SPEARB</strong>: Its only been 10 minutes before you went to patrol?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>J.ONE</strong>: Yes and I have met god in that short time span at the convenience store cash register </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>SPEARB</strong>: WHY are you at the store during work anyway my bro </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>J.ONE</strong>: were u not listening, GOD WAS THERE I HAD TO GO </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>SPEARB</strong>: that doesn't explain anything....ur not religious anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>J.ONE:</strong> OH MY GOSH FUCKING GOTTA BLAST HE"S SPOKEN </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  " Is Jisung dead, typing from hell or something", Seungmin said from the office area," Cuz if he is tell him to tell god I've never done a bad thing in my entire life". </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Maybe he met his ideal man, you never know Seungmin," (Changbin)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" If he has than I'll give you my new set of headphones", ( Seungmin)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh ho ho the new expensive ones? confident are we?", (Changbin)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Chan smiled at their conversation before focusing on constructing Seungmins new hero suit. He'd be joining their patrols soon so he'd need a suit worthy of him. Chan would build it with the perfect functions and aesthetics for Seungmin. It was his job as the leader of 3RACHA. He's Ironman on the streets but better than Tony. Thats what he told Seungmin when he introduced the crew to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh Hey Seungmin didn't you say you were about the debut with a group before you came to us?", Chan said after reflecting on the past where he first met Seungmin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Seungmin walked into his lab with a confused look, "Why the sudden topic? Its been like two years?". Chan shrugged. He had never thought of it before. Now that he was contemplating on it he realized a few things.  One, His friends were probably crushed when Seungmin just disappeared off the face of earth without a goodbye. Two, Seungmin didn't seem to be really affected about the whole thing but that was probably because Seungmin was a physic now so he practically became a sociopath. Three, Chan put the pieces together and figured out that his friends had already debuted already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Humming, he told Seungmin a joke to change the topic much to both Changbins and Seungmins displeasure as it was infact a dad joke. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   " Hi" (Minho)</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  "Hi!!!!!!!!!!!" (Jisung)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Sorry I'm really awkward with these sort of things" (Jisung)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Oh yeah cool cool um anyway could you get me out of this death trap pretty please??" (Minho)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Minho wonders how it came to this. Tied up in the back of a convenience store with a bomb to his heart, a pretty stranger who made attempts at flirting and didn't seem to be concerned at all with the state that Minho was in was pretty strange. Believe Minho when he says he's been through weird things but never things as weird as this he swears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> " OH YEAH IM SORRY", with uncalled for strength the stranger practically ripped off the bomb and pulled all the strings attached. The bomb beeped before turning to dust. How? Minho couldn't tell you but Jisung could. He just used a bit of disintegrating powder but Minho didn't know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Oh yeah so k um You don't have to be concerned its just a small terrorist attack like uh its a big deal but not a REALLY BIG DEAL like for yeah super heroes OH MY GOD ur pretty", How should Minho respond. He's in a daze of confusion and attraction. During trainee years he's never felt this amount of confusion and attraction all in one, this shortcutted his brain real quick.  How? When? What? Someone tell Minho this isn't normal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> The sirens of the police came ringing at full volume speeding at their location.  The stranger seemed to be annoyed at this though Minho certainly had the opposite reaction at the authorities starting to pull up.  The man wrote something on a peice of paper he ripped out of a notebook on sale and slipped it into his pocket before writing another note much larger, placing it on the floor before sprinting out of the scene leaving a dazed Minho in his wake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Gosh what was he gonna tell his bandmates when he got back? Maybe he should start off by apologizing to them for not bringing the ramen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> He's such a mess right now and he can't even tell you why.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Jisung ran to the secret entrance into the base. Entering his ID and hand print he was scanned before being allowed entry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   <em>  WELCOME BACK J.ONE, CB87 HAS INFORMED ME TO LET YOU KNOW TO MEET UP AT THE OFFICE </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  " Was already on my  way there Linda,", Jisung yells running though the high-tech hallways into their usual meeting room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Jisung your here, wait why didn't you wear your suit on the patrol?" (Seungmin)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" THAT DOESNT MATTER RIGHT NOW OH THE THINGS I HAVE TO TELL YOU", (Jisung)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh you mean about the new attack you experienced first hand and are supposed to fill a formal report about?" ( Chan)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" No, I met a really pretty boy with the most dazzling hair and beautifully carved face and oh let me tell you about-", Jisung was about to say after meeting the gaze of his disappointed but not surprised teammates. Changbin was the only one with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> " That would be one pair of beats please " ( Changbin)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Read the mood fucker"  (Seungmin)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    SHORT CHAPTER, The rest will be longer but I'm trying to build up a flow and a stable storyline and I think im failing i dunno </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A lead and a hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" Oh I'm sorry"</p><p>" You should've watched where you were going asshole"</p><p>" Sorry MY grandpa got hospitalized so I had to rush"</p><p>" Ah Oh god I'm so sorry, do what you gotta do my man"</p><p>" Nah I was just joking, I don't have a grandpa"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>   Minho entered the dormitories 3 hours later than he was supposed to. All the lights were off and the security guards had reprimanded him for staying out too late before they noticed the police forms.  Honestly he was too tired to care at this point, as he slouched up the stairs his mind on was the cute boy he met at the convenience store. To Minho it felt so out of this world, he had trouble believing it happened. </p><p> </p><p>  There were a lot of things Minho had trouble believing. When he was young he could never imagined how much  tears and sweat he spilled into his efforts at dancing.  He could never imagine landing into a big company with supporting friends at his side. He could never imagine debuting into a group that was already well known so fast. Thinking back on his memories he shivered at the voice in the back of his head saying that this must all be a dream, too good to be true for Minho. It made Minho too afraid to fall asleep at night. It scared him. </p><p> </p><p>  The moment he stepped into his room he found his bandmate Hyunjin passed out in bed. Thinking about the confrontation that was going to happen in the morning already made him tired. The moment his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep only to wake late into the morning with all of his members staring down at him. </p><p> </p><p>" Oh can't you fuckers leave me alone for only a few minutes, I just woke up guysss", Minho drawled out immediately going under the sheets.  His members, Hyunjin, Felix, and Jeongin could care less about what he said instead preferring to throw off his sheets to the floor tackling Minho for answers as to where he was last night. </p><p> </p><p>  In the group Minho would argue he was the most responsible one after all he was the Hyung of the group. He became sad at the thought that if one person had come with them Minho could have been more free. He misses his friend but feels slightly annoyed at the fact this guy practically left without an explanation. Stray kids would have been a five member group if he hadn't left.</p><p> " heyyy where were youuuu HYYYUNG" (Felix)</p><p> </p><p>" No texts, calls, nothing", (Jeongin) </p><p> </p><p>" We were scared you might've dissapeared like Seungmin did..." (Hyunjin)</p><p> </p><p>  Minho didn't miss the tremble in Hyunjins voice when Seungmin was brought up. </p><p> </p><p> " I would never leave I was just-", He froze when he saw a note slip out of his pocket. </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>   Clad in black, with accents of white Seungmin strutted into the Councils headquarters to have a scheduled appointment with a certain someone. </p><p> </p><p> Placing the white mask on his face he stepped into the jail the Council had without fear.  Some time ago his group had successfully caught TWICE a major small group of robbers that turned the jewelry world upside down. He was gonna have a much needed interview with the leader of the group: Jihyo. </p><p> </p><p>  " Oh hey Seungmin, the guards told me you would come, what's up", Jihyo casually said without a care for Seungmins reputation. Both of them had met as trainees and had been long time friends for a while. Another member of their group Sana was Chans cousin so it was pretty awkward arresting them.</p><p> </p><p> " Noona don't speak so casually with me, this is a formal investigation, I need information on this new group threatening the lives of innocent citizens", Seungmin turned on the camera on the side of his mask while pretending to put his hair in place. </p><p> </p><p> " Oh yeah I think that group is called the SMTOWN or something, Wouldn't know them, our group just steal jewels and stuff now they just seem to be blowing up random places thats really annoying for us y'know NOW on to more important issues do you think you can sneak me some yogurt smoothies in here, the food is really bland", Jihyo whispered the last part as if what she said before wasn't important at all. Seungmin could feel the wave of irritation come onto him every time he talked to Jihyo. It was like Tom and Jerry honestly....</p><p> </p><p> " I Swear little Donsaeng thats all I know"</p><p> </p><p>  Seungmin breathed in. </p><p> </p><p>     <em>Smtown? Oh yeah thats a large group of people, pretty sure they have villain groups like Red Velvet and NCT U in them, they're focused on causing terror by bombing, according to Dahyun 1/3 of them have abilities while the rest of them use illegal equipment -</em></p><p> </p><p> Thank goodness for his abilities.</p><p> </p><p> Seungmin continued to have a casual conversation with Jihyo while slipping in some mid probing questions to gather quick information. He feels bad knowing Jihyo trusts him this much but what can he do?  Seungmin decides to just stay glad that she just thinks he's a normal human who just happens to be a manager for a rising super hero team.</p><p> </p><p><strong> 3RACHA needs a new chat name</strong> <em>12:45 AM</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>SPEARB:</strong> Is Jisung ok lol </p><p> </p><p><strong>CB87</strong>: What do you mean Changbin? Is he hurt</p><p> </p><p><strong>SPEARB</strong>: Nah more like Lovesick, been a few hours and his crush hasn't texted him yet</p><p> </p><p><strong>CB87</strong>: Ok that is kinda funny considering he almost got married once....</p><p> </p><p><strong>SPEARB</strong>: LMAO if I ever meet his crush I'm telling him that right away off the bat </p><p> </p><p><strong>CB87</strong>: Let the kid breath a little Changbinnie : C</p><p> </p><p><strong>CB87:</strong> Oh and @DANDYBOII did you talk to JIHYO </p><p> </p><p><strong>DANDYBOII</strong>: yeah but we mostly talked about webtoons and stuff BUT I WAS RESPONSIBLE AND GOT INFORMATION unlike some slacker</p><p> </p><p><strong>J.ONE</strong>: AYE I DO SOME WORK DO YOU SEE ME TRANSFORM INTO AN ELEPHANT FOR ANYONE </p><p> </p><p><strong>SPEARB</strong>: Why are you always here during the times we call you out </p><p> </p><p><strong>J.ONE:</strong> Just a bit of magic oh and I have bad news</p><p> </p><p><strong>J.ONE:</strong> I think i was caught on cams </p><p> </p><p><strong>SPEARB</strong>: Did anyone see you vent?</p><p> </p><p><strong>J.ONE</strong>: NO they fucking saw me rip off an atomic bomb with my bare hands from a tied up man </p><p> </p><p><strong>CB867</strong>: K could you please not do this to my sanity </p><p> </p><p> -----------</p><p> </p><p>   Hyunjin had just finished his solo photoshoot. Taking advantage of this rare free time he took the chance to walk around the beautiful streets of Seoul. Breathing in the city air and signing autographs he made the most of this time. </p><p> </p><p>  Hearing the beats of the city he couldn't help himself and he started busking. Ever since he was a young teen he had enjoyed dancing on the streets. Making people take a rest from their schedules just to watch him dance gave him a special uplifting feeling. Maybe he was addicted to the thought of people caring for his skills rather than his Korean standard perfect face? Yeah maybe that was it. </p><p> </p><p>   The song flew into the crowd that gathered with their phones, Hyunjin couldn't help but notice the amount of people that showed up. Smiling he did a quick flip to hear the bursts of surprise ripple through the crowd. Laughing, he finally felt at ease. He hadn't had this feeling in a while now. At moments like these he felt that it was his destiny to be performing. Cheesy? Hell yeah. </p><p> </p><p>  After dancing for a while he felt as light as a feather. Tired, sweaty, and a bit slouchy but he still was as elegant as ever. Wiping he sweat off his brow Hyunjin started to make his way back to the shooting location. </p><p> </p><p>  Walking he felt a force at the right of his elbow knocking him to the ground. </p><p> </p><p> " Oh I'm sorry", a short guy with black hair apologized offering a hand which Hyunjin promptly rejected. </p><p> </p><p>" You should've watched where you were going asshole,", Hyunjin said readjusting his mask with an evident scowl. Maybe he shouldn't have been as rude as he had been but to justify himself he was in a real good mood before this asshole made him go drop on the floor. What's more surprising was how buff the dude was compared to Hyunjin which sparked a bit of his own inferiority complex.</p><p> </p><p>" Sorry I was just really worried about my grandpa in the hospital so I rushed a bit"</p><p> </p><p>" Oh god, I'm so sorry I said that than, no worries man do what you have to", Hyunjin said cheeks immediately going red at the sudden confession. </p><p> </p><p>" Nah I'm just joking, I should've been more careful so sorry again", the man said giggling a bit. At this point Hyunjin wasn't as mad as he was before. Now he just stood there appreciating the dudes response to his aggressive 'watch it' move. </p><p> </p><p>" Yeah so we're cool?" ( Hyunjin)</p><p> </p><p>" As cool as strangers should be ya, I was just on my way to work", The dark man said smiling with eyes. </p><p> </p><p> Hyunjin was an awkward social butterfly so naturally he had the urge to start a conversation, " Oh cool where do you work"</p><p> </p><p>" I'm a superhero going to save lives, they call me SpearB on the streets", Hyunjin was in awe at this man. </p><p> </p><p>" Ha ha very funny, everyone knows the media only uses superheroes as a trick to make people believe that technology is advancing in 2020", Hyunjin said rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>" hmph, when I save your life one day you owe me one", SpearB said with an amused tone as if he was talking to a homophobic guy who was closeted gay but didn't know yet. Hyunjin found this thought a bit frustrating but that was just him.</p><p> </p><p> " Yeah as if I'll ever do that", The man called SpearB was about to respond until his phone started ringing. He gave Hyunjin an apologetic look before picking up.</p><p> </p><p> <em>" Hey Changbin I'm just calling you to remind you about the appointment that the Council wants with you, the people your meeting are just rich douchebags who are pro capitalists so you don't have to prepare anything to say in advance"</em></p><p> </p><p>  Because of the phone call Hyunjin naturally thought of Changbin as a high standing Business man not willing to attend a meeting full of assholes who think they're the protagonists of the world. Hyunjin could relate. </p><p> </p><p> But something in the back of his head started whispering. The voice on the phone sounded so familiar. His heart started beating fast and his palm started to become sweatier than it already was. Hyunjin had always been quite sensitive. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
  "K Minnie I'll keep that in mind" ( Changbin )</p><p> </p><p>  Hyunjin felt his stomach drop. His mind started swirling in nostalgic realization. Worry crept up his throat clouding his mind of all thoughts. </p><p> </p><p> " anyway dude I gotta go", Changbin said after hanging up. </p><p> </p><p>" alright than... wanna exchange numbers Changbin? I'm Hyunjin, lets be friends", shit was that too forward? </p><p> </p><p>" Sounds cool I need more friends to talk to anyway", unexpectedly Changbin agreed pretty easily handing over his phone for Hyunjin to type his digits in without concern for his own safety which Hyunjin applauds. He'd get along great with Felix. </p><p> </p><p>" See ya Hyunjin"</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah see ya Changbin", they'll work out honorifics later now Hyunjin had a mission. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p>
  <strong>Stray kids aren't allowed to curse </strong>
  <em>2:09 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I.N: </em>Ayo hyunjin Hyung where did you disappear too? </p><p> </p><p><em>FELIX : </em>If you went out busking and ditched us at the photoshoot your in for a real big wanking </p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE </em>: I HAVE A MISSION I WILL NO LONGER BE TALKING TO PEOPLE WHO DON"T GIVE ME RESPECT </p><p> </p><p><em>I.N </em>: woah whats this about? @LEE KNOW </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW </em>: I'm here and Hyunjin what are you high on???</p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE </em>: SHUT UP THIS IS IMPORTANT I HAVE TO DO SOME PROFESSIONAL STALKING </p><p> </p><p><em>FELIX </em>: Hang on </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW </em><strong>:</strong> No seriously Hyunjin we're not allowed to do drugs y'know that right?</p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE</em> : Whatever bros, I'm just got a lead on Seungmin and I'm not letting it go boos </p><p> </p><p><em>I.N</em> : WHAT COME BACK </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW</em> : YOUNG MAN WHERE ARE YOU </p><p> </p><p><em>FELIX</em> : OH MY GOD THE FUCK???? I THOUGHT WE ALL AGREED TO NOT BRING IT BACK UP AGAIN<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>I.N</em> : THIS IS SERIOUS, I"M JUST A BABY DON"T DO THIS TO ME <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>LEE KNOW</em> : HYUNJINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN</p><p> </p><p><em>I.N</em> : oh and now that the chats got your attention @LEE KNOW whats up with that note you had in the morning <em>( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )</em></p><p> </p><p><em>-</em>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>     Oh wow I just keep writing chapter after chapter without editing someone help me </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>    Changbin floated through the cold sky of Seoul. The wind gently pushed him forward with every step he took. Nights as peaceful as this were always welcome. Spinning a bit his mind drifted off to the morning where he met Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>    Hyunjin was probably a trainee or something, Changbin had seen him busking with his amazing dancing skills so if Hyunjin wasn't signed under a company he would be shocked. He and Hyunjin had exchanged numbers and had already chatted a little. Hyunjin was cute, but maybe not Changbins type per say. Changbin was just happy he didn't wuss out like Jisung had. Afterall Jisung was just a highschooler with 8th grade syndrome. </p><p> </p><p>   Changbin slowly started to descent to the ground not caring if people saw him.</p><p> </p><p> Lately the media had been catching clips of all sorts of superheroes. They're dead set on proving their existence. The media were ghost hunters searching for ghosts without clues or  worry for their own safety. Many people were suspicious of the media because of their antics lately. Few have seen superheroes in action so little believe in them. </p><p> </p><p> Jisung had been caught and was on the news right about now. Jisung wasn't even wearing his suit or masks so Seungmin had to go through hell to fix Jisungs mistakes.  Personally Changbin didn't care about the bystanders. If the media would let him do his job saving the city than the more advantages the merrier. So far the police force have been on the flip side of the coin since superheroes do most of the more extreme work so if they could back off and leave heroes alone while their on their patrols that would be great. The more work he could get done the more resources the Council would be willing to give to 3RACHA and the pay wasn't all that bad either. <br/><br/></p><p> Hearing a camera shutter he turned to wave his hand at it. Changbin was wearing his suit now so his identity could remain a secret, he thought it gave great vibes. His suit would be rather bland since its just a black Tuxedo with a detailed Mask that covered his entire face (came with functions thanks to Chan) . This day however he was wearing a fedora to give him weatherman vibes. </p><p> </p><p> "Oh my god Jan they do fucking exist"</p><p> </p><p>" what Sharen? What are u even looking at?"</p><p> </p><p>" Gosh I forgot your blind, y'know what fuckk off" </p><p> </p><p> Changbin snorted. </p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>     Felix was dancing alone at the dance studio. He felt a bit distant with his group now with Hyunjin actively looking for their missing friend, Minho being head over heels with a guy he didn't even know yet and Jeongin was out filming for a drama. Felix felt left out. He didn't wanna stay in one spot for long like his bandmates he wanted to rise. But lately no matter how hard he tried he still was at the same spot he left off at. This frustrated him to no end. </p><p> </p><p>   How much more does he have to wander before he sees himself smiling?</p><p> </p><p>  Panting, he dropped to the ground letting the music become background noise. He wanted something to do to take his mind off all the stress. Picking up his phone he started to scroll through Instagram in search of hobbies or someone to DM. </p><p> </p><p>    <em>MAN IN TUXEDO  CAUGHT  FLOATING IN MIDAIR  </em></p><p> </p><p> Felix let out a huffed breath. He didn't believe in heroes. Sure he finds the media looking for clues about people who don't exist amusing but at times he had the urge to look for them himself. Rolling on the ground before deciding to click the link, Felix let himself struggle to read the weird Korean characters. </p><p> </p><p>   "Caught outside JYP ENT. main building". Mm interesting. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  ' Wait a darn dang second '</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Felix immediately sprang up and rushed to the window over looking the city. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? No he has 20/20 vison. So if his eyes weren't lying he could clearly see a man in a Tuxedo taking pictures with passerbyers occasionally  letting out a small bolt of lightning through his fingertips.  hah no way? oh yes way. </p><p> </p><p>  Sprinting through the corridors, down the stairs, through the lobby and into the front gate entrance, Felix would be mistaken as a hero if he kept running as fast as he did. But with Felix's luck he just had to miss the Tuxedo man. Grumbling, he felt as if things never go his way. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Stray kids more like Straight kids, eh no 1:17 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>FELIX : </em>I AM NOW ON A MISSION </p><p> </p><p><em>I.N  : </em>AYO whats up with everyone doing these missions? I don't have anything to do like you three</p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE : </em>HEY THATS MY TRADEMARK</p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE </em>: Thats my trade mark Felix : c</p><p> </p><p><em>FELIX </em>: Sorry your highness, I AM ON A INVESTIGATION </p><p> </p><p><em>I.N : </em>K SO THE HECK??  Minho is texting this stranger he met at a store or something, Felix is on an investigation on who knows what and Hyunjin  is looking for Seungmin with a lead that none of us know? IS this group falling apart </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW : </em>Oh hey guys whats up </p><p> </p><p><em>I.N : </em>Oh look who decides to show up, how's your secret boyfriend doing huh?</p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW : </em>Thats not what I was gonna say </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW : </em>OH MY GOD I JUST SCROLLED UP the heck is wrong with Felix?????</p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE :</em> Boys on an investigation or something </p><p> </p><p><em>FELIX : </em>SUPER HEROES EXIST I SWEAR TO YOU </p><p> </p><p><em>I.N : </em>We're all going to hell </p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was feeling quite giddy lately. Minho the pretty guy he saved yesterday had texted him. He found out that Minho was in an Idol group called Stray kids that were getting quite popular nowadays. He really likes cats, he even has three of them: Soonie, Doongie and Dori. He's a dancer, etc.. etc... . Jisung couldn't help the butterflies growing in his stomach every time the little notifications from Minho popped up. </p><p> </p><p>   " Hey Jisung stop giggling I'm trying to design Seungmins suit,", Chan's fingers flew across the keyboard sending connections to Linda their AI assistant. Linda was truly a goddess of speed because at the next second a notification from Linda informed Chan of the finished arm guard. </p><p> </p><p>  " Aye Seungmins doesn't have to wear that hideous trench coat anymore", Jisung chided still focused on his phone screen. </p><p> </p><p> " besides that are you texting that ' God ' you met at the convenience store?" ( Chan ) </p><p> </p><p> " His names Minho, he's an idol, and he likes cats" ( Jisungs ) </p><p> </p><p>" Mm are you gonna meet up with him anytime soon?" ( Chan ) </p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked up from his phone for the first time in a while, " what, now? are we supposed to meet up???" </p><p> </p><p>Chan stifled a laugh, " Sometimes I forget your not familiar with the city Jisung, hm your supposed to meet up for dates to get to know eachother"</p><p> </p><p>" Aren't we supposed to get married right about now than?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan couldn't help bursting into laughter, he'd have to keep this in mind in case he ever meets this lover boy. </p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>   Jisung had a plan. Dropping all his work onto Changbin like he always does, Jisung wrote a 20 page essay on his plan in google docs. The first step is to turn into Coco. </p><p> </p><p> Coco is a brown cat with a pink collar. Coco is sweet and lovable. Coco is pretty and gentle. Coco is <em>Jisung</em>.</p><p> </p><p>" you sure this is gonna work bro??", Chan said clipped the pink collar on Jisungs furry neck while attaching a note on the back. Jisung meowed in response already prepared for his date to begin. </p><p> </p><p> " I'm telling you this isn't how dates work", (Changbin) </p><p> </p><p>" and with what experience do you have", (Seungmin)</p><p> </p><p>" Why do you always come onto me like this Seungmean", ( Changbin ) </p><p> </p><p>" Seungmean? The aduacity-", ( Seungmin)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The weathers a bit windy today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Seungmins power is starting to stop taking control of him and Hyunjin is stranded din an empty parking lot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short  chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     [ <em>TRANSACTION COMPLETE  ]</em></p><p> </p><p>"Finally finished Chan", Seungmin said," You've been working on that for quite some time already"</p><p> </p><p>     " I don't have powers Seungmin, its what I need to do to be able to stand along side you guys as your leader".</p><p> </p><p>         It was true. Chan didn't have the supernatural abilities the others have, for being the leader he was powerless. The only weapon he had was technology. With technology he could create things children would dream of in their fantasies. Chan had the power to bend the law of physics in his lab. If there were no superheroes in this world Chan reckons he would still stay up late tinkering with computers. </p><p> </p><p>         Currently he was working on his new suit. Not Changbins, Jisungs, or Seungmins, <em>his. </em>So far he hasn't gone very far, Afterall the suits he made for the others were made to take full advantage of their abilities. Chans new suit would be his ability. He would make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>       " Speaking of powers, Seungmin you've been acting up lately, are your memories returning?" (Chan)</p><p> </p><p>     " Memories? I haven't forgotten anything Chan" (Seungmin) </p><p> </p><p>    "You know what I mean, you've been more empathetic lately. I could see the affection in your eyes come back", Chan said taking time to spin his chair around to face the physic," I know the boy Jisungs after was apart of your team, your eyes falter whenever Jisungs mentions him. Don't you think its time you meet up with them again?"</p><p> </p><p>    Seungmin flinched," Whats the point? I already left them with the trouble of explaining why their one member short, at this point they might just refer to me as the incident that could've happened, not the guy who danced all day in front of the mirror doing everything he could do to fit in"</p><p> </p><p>     " Seungmin-" (Chan)</p><p> </p><p>    " Save it Chan, the past is in the past I'm happy with the three of you as 3racha +1" (Seungmin)</p><p> </p><p>           Chan smiled knowing full well that the four of them won't stay the four of them for long. Tomorrow they're might be four more.</p><p>------------</p><p>    HYUNJIN POV </p><p> </p><p>        "Ugh whys the weather so shitty today"</p><p> </p><p>      Hyunjin was on his way to the café to meet Changbin, suspect number one.  The dancer didn't know why he was so hung up on someone who abandoned them but he thinks that he should at least be worth an apology and an explanation. Hyunjin couldn't forget his long time friend who vanished into thin air. </p><p>      </p><p>       But oh boy was the weather so fucking ugly. The air felt wet but it wasn't raining, it was just insanely windy,  dark, and cold.  Hyunjin felt as if the wind could just blow him away like a recyclable plastic bag. </p><p> </p><p>        It was getting darker and windier in the second. </p><p> </p><p>       [ FLASH FLOOD WARNING, ALL CITIZENS PLEASE BE INDOORS DURING THIS TIME ], Hyunjin's phone buzzed with the notification.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>God why did it have to be now of all times? </em>Hyunjin cursed under his breath trying to find shelter for the upcoming storm but strangely all the shops were closed around him. Even the convenience stores were locked and barricaded. As it was getting colder and colder, Hyunjin really wished he had dressed more warmer. </p><p> </p><p><strong>STRAY KIDS </strong>11:24 AM </p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE </em>: WHY IS IT SO FUCKING WINDY </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW </em>: Wait are you outside? You better get the fuck back to the dorms then </p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE </em>: I WOULD LOVE TO BUT I'M TOO FAR AWAY AND ALL THE STORES ARE CLOSED </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW </em>: Hyunjin thats real fucking dangerous but eh you've survived a flash flood before, Flash floods really only last up to 20 seconds with the water only going up to your ankles</p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW </em>: Just get to high ground me and Coco are just chilling on my bed B )</p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE </em>: COCO? IS THAT A STRAY CAT, YOU'VE REPLACED ME WITH A  CAT </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW </em>: Hey coco has an owner, she had a collar and everything : c</p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW</em> : Did you get to a safer place yet? </p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE </em>: I went in a parking lot building but like they're are no cars here?????????????/</p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW</em> : ... Thats kinda creepy </p><p> </p><p><em>PRINCE </em>: AND OH FUCKING GREAT I'M ALMOST OUT OF CHARGE AHHH</p><p> </p><p>          Hyunjin shivered in the corner of the first floor of the parking lot. It really felt like a horror movie. No cars around, his phones out of charge, the weather was so unbelievably shitty and there was just this random masked man at the end of the lot. </p><p> </p><p>         The dancer reckoned this was the perfect time to take a picture with the last of his remaining charge. </p><p> </p><p>         Oh wait, there's a masked man at the end of the lot. </p><p>--------------</p><p><em>PRINCE</em>: If Seungmin ever comes back tell him its his fucking fault </p><p> </p><p><em>I.N </em>: Lmao thats so ominous, isn't your phone like out of charge or something??? </p><p> </p><p><em>I.N </em>: Hello? </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW</em>: I think his phones out of charge, oh wow where is he??</p><p> </p><p><em>I.N</em> : I think I should go look for him </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW</em>: Its dangerous jeongin, we don't even know where he is </p><p> </p><p><em>I.N</em>" Yeah true.. Eh Hyunjin has been in worst situations then being stranded in stormy weather in an empty parking lot </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> Minho sighed looking at the text messages. Hyunjin was caught up in a storm in the middle of somewhere Minho couldn't reach. Early next morning Hyunjin would probably be sick to his stomach complaining how he didn't want to go on Radio Star that evening. Minho chuckled to himself at the thought, going deeper into the blankets. Hearing a small meow Minho was reminded of the small creature beside him. </p><p> </p><p>  He had been cuddling with Coco for half an hour and randomly talking about his day to a cat who probably doesn't understand him at all.</p><p> </p><p> " Aww aren't you a pretty little thing", Minho cooed at the cat as they basked in his attention. Coco was a strange cat. Minho had been walking into the company building when the fluffy cat approached him. Who was he to just leave the cat outside when a storm was overhead? Coco didn't try and run away when he picked them up which surprised Minho into noticing the collar around their neck. It was pink with a bow, below the collar was a phone number no doubt belonging to the cats owner. If Coco wasn't a stray but someone's pampered cat just taking a stroll it would make sense why Coco was so docile. Minho would have kept Coco for himself just because of how well behaved the cat was acting but alas Coco already had a servant to take care of them. </p><p> </p><p>    Minho stared intently at the cat. He had been referring to Coco with  gender neutral pronouns, he supposes its time to find out the cats true gender.  As soon as Minho lofted Coco up the cat started hissing and screaming. </p><p> </p><p>    " WOAH BUDDY calm down I just-", The cat started to bat Minho with their claws but Minho had already found out. " Ok ok ok I stopped? What are you so shy for Coco?"</p><p> </p><p>   Coco  leaped off the bed and started to head for the window. Minho sprung up and closed the window before Coco could make his way out. Minho didn't want Coco to go out in the rain in fear for the cat. </p><p> </p><p>    "oh why did your owner have to let you out at this time? Coco the dorms are on the 5th floor by the way. what are you gonna do? Jump on a tree and slide your way down to the flashflood where you'll probably slip and hit your head?", Coco lowered his head as if to apologize making Minho's hearts do somersaults. </p><p> </p><p>  Minho bent down to take Cocos collar off to get a better view of the number. There were two digits displayed, one for someone named Han Jisung and one for someone named Bang Chan (Christopher). Han Jisungs number seemed to be written in sharpie while Bang Chans was sewed on so Minho concluded that Bang Chan was the owner of this darling cat. </p><p> </p><p>  "Coco your staying with me until your owner comes picks you up", Minho for a split second thought Coco seemed disgruntled as if he had understood him.</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p>  PRIVATE CHAT </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW : </em>{image attached}</p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW: </em>This your cat? Its mine now </p><p> </p><p><strong>Christopher:</strong> what oh wait no</p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW: </em>THATS your response to me taking your cat? Oh wow at this point I think I should just keep him</p><p> </p><p><strong>Christopher: </strong>No please its just... Coco isn't what you think he is, Coco is a bullshit imposter cat</p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW : </em>WTH how could you say that to such a darling, fine if you don't want him I'm keeping him </p><p> </p><p><b>Christopher:  </b>NO No No NO i really want him could you not???? Look  Coco just slipped out the window and I couldn't find him since </p><p> </p><p><b>Christopher</b><strong>: </strong>I was worried he would be in the storm, slip and his head and die and never see me again and make me sad </p><p> </p><p><strong>Christopher: </strong>PLEASE GIVE ME MY CAT BACK (can I take legal measures) </p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW: </em>hmmm I suppose you can have Coco back if you pick him up , until then he's spending the night with me ( Yes you can but you won't you coward)</p><p> </p><p><b>Christopher: </b>I- ok I guess I'll pick him up tmr please send your location to me ltr( touché )</p><p> </p><p><em>LEE KNOW: </em>Well thats settled now good bye : ))))</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p>
  <em> <strong>3RACHA </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>CB97: </strong> Jisungs fucked :((((((</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-------------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>   Changbin felt the storm he brewed grow to an illusionary hurricane. Lightning zapped, thunder bolted, and boy oh boy did Changbin feel like he was on top of the world. Whenever he made storms this big Changbin was scared of what he could turn out to be. Having power is addictive, even the most righteous heroes end up becoming villains. Changbin never wanted to be drunk on the power and do things he wouldn't do if didn't have any sense. The main reason he doesn't drink alcohol is because of the need to control himself.</p><p> </p><p>  Currently he created the storm to serve as a barrier for a masked villain. The barrier would restrict him from leaving so the masked man was stuck right where Changbin wanted him. Though he did sign a paper promising not to damage public property. He was on a solo mission, Seungmin was busy negotiating with the higher ups for resources, Chan was making a  super suit, and Jisung was being Jisung. He alone had to catch the person probably involved with the SMTOWN group Seungmin mentioned. The person he was hunting down was a man thought to  in charge of  the famous Busan serial killing. The man wore an white plague doctor mask with a black trench coat making him look like a whacky loonytoon cartoon character in Changbins opinion. </p><p> </p><p> Changbin walked gently on the falling rain drops that seemed to slow as he past by.  However there was one spot he couldn't locate with his heat sensor. Making his way to the location Changbin felt an ominous dread come onto him.  Seungmins the physic not him so why was Changbin feeling this spine chilling feeling?</p><p> </p><p> " SOMEBODY HELP ME!! I DON'T TASTE VERY GOOD YOU PLAUGE DOCTOR VOODOO MAN", A high pitch shriek came drilling into Changbins ears. He almost went deaf until he thought he recognized that voice...HYUNJIN THE BUSKING GUY! What the fuck was he doing here? </p><p> </p><p> Changbin rushed into the parking lot window where the pleas for help came from. Hyunjin was in the corner of the parking lot shielding himself with his hands while the masked man stood there 6in the center of the lot ignoring him. Hyunjin may not be in as much danger as he thought he was. </p><p> </p><p> The masked man looked up to face Changbin a fellow classy masked man. Changbin didn't have to ask questions to know what he needed to do. All Changbin had to do was capture him and hand him in. Simple.</p><p> </p><p> Changbin leaped down and immediately began letting lightning flow threw his veins making his body sizzle allowing him to charge at a speed an average person couldn't achieve. The dagger dispenser on his wrist fired arching over the masked man as Changbin circled him. The man caught the daggers throwing them back at Changbin which Changbin did infact avoid. Throughout the battle the man never moved from his position at the center of the parking lot. He also never revealed his ability which made Changbin nervous.  The closer Changbin came to him the more guarded the man was.  Changbin knew better then to go right in without knowing his ability so he silently closed in on him. </p><p> </p><p>  Maybe if Changbin electrocuted him or used his current speed to swipe off his mask but before Changbin could do anything Hyunjin acted first.</p><p> </p><p>  " HYA TAKE THAT", Hyunjin charged forward throwing a trashcan with all his might into the man.</p><p> </p><p>  " YOU IDIOT", Changbin screamed trying to stop  Hyunjin from falling straight into the man but Hyunjin already barreled onto him. The masked man was smacked out of his position from the center and the moment Changbin came to protect Hyunjin the man had cleanly sliced Changbins mask off taking it with him and escaped out the window because Changbin had been too distressed to keep up his barrier. With the barrier Changbin made gone the masked man was no longer confined to the streets of Seoul.</p><p> </p><p>  Changbin knew he couldn't chase after him. Changbin cursed under his breath, he had a Hyunjin to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>  "Is that you Chananananbin", oh god why was Hyunjin acting like a drunk sick man? </p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>    " Woah what the hell Changbin" ( Chan)</p><p> </p><p>  " HYUNG I HAD TO BRING HIM TO THE BASE OK? I THINK THE MASKED DOUCHEBAHS ABILITY AFFECTED HIM"</p><p> </p><p>  " Oh great did you know what I recently found out Changbin? The boy you have there is Hyunjin the roommate to Jisungs lover, Jisung currently is  a cat confined in his dorm, Jisung can't leave or transform back but his time limit might run out and he'll be butt naked in a random mans apartment which just so happens to host this guys missing friend we have here. What the fuck do we even do with Hyunjin? What's even wrong with him? Will Seungmin and him even get along? I don't fucking know Changbin, I don't fucking know". Chan had said that all in one breath which made Changbin concerned. </p><p> </p><p> " YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES ME MORE MAD CHANGBIN? JISUNG GAVE MINHO HIS OWN NUMBER AND INSTEAD MINHO TEXTED ME WHICH MEANS JISUNG LIED ABOUT HIS IDENTITY" (Chan)</p><p> </p><p>  " Ok ok I don't care about that, can you please just promise me you won't tell Seungmin I let my identity slip" (Changbin)</p><p> </p><p> " wait- Son of a bitch I just realized you don't have your mask on" (Chan)</p><p> </p><p> " BEFORE YOU YELL AT ME FOR THAT, Hyunjin is the only who saw my face CLEARLY the masked man just took my mask and ran away besides Hyunjin's heavily injured right now its ok" (Changbin) </p><p> </p><p> "HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANYTHING OK??? For goodness sake what if the masked man decodes how I coded your suit?  That might lead to them somehow mass producing the suits I make, I know more then anyone how deadly technology is"</p><p> </p><p> " Uh sorry to interrupt but I'm kind of hungry", Changbin almost snapped their necks to glare at Hyunjin," UH I'm guessing you guys won't give me food?? Unless.."</p><p> </p><p>(Heads up no Hyunjin does not get superpowers, its more like he was poisoned. Sorry for the late update)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"So Felix was right, superheroes do exist", Hyunjin said in between ramen slurps, " Y'know what I think I'm a bit doozy to care"</p><p> </p><p>Chan sighed. Hyunjin was being weird, and that was because of the villainous masked man. It was theorized the villain had intoxication powers that seemed to come to effect when in physical contact. Hyunjin was most definitely poisoned. But how was he poisoned? Hyunjin showed symptom's of being ill but of course that may just be an effect of what the poison was so what did the poison do? Who was the one that poisoned them?</p><p> </p><p>They had no clues to who it could be and that messed up Chan on the inside. 3racha were doing so well up until know. For a second it seemed like all his efforts just collapsed into nothingness. </p><p> </p><p>Isn't SMtown a bunch of villains? What is even their real goal? What will they do if they defeat the system? 3RACHA is the only hero group in the area for miles so they were alone in this. He rescued three boys and built a family. What would that all be for if they don't take down their first big obstacle in their path? They were a hero team meant to take down villains thirsty to rule the world.</p><p> </p><p>Chan bit his lips and Hyunjin slurped his noodles even louder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3RACHA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Dandyboi:</strong> Hey guys I know who the masked villain is </p><p> </p><p><strong>CB97</strong>: I love you Seungmin your my favorite in this entire group</p><p> </p><p><strong>SpearB: </strong>What the fuck Chan I literally left to hunt down clues on the masked dudes whereabouts why aren't you praising me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Dandyboi: </strong>Ok... Chan but the masked  villain ain't a man its a girl</p><p> </p><p><strong>SpearB: </strong>Oh hell no, Christopher Bang Chan Cornelius Chanathan Australian Rodriguez  give me appreciation </p><p> </p><p><strong>CB97: </strong>What? The villain is a girl so that means they're a part of red velvet</p><p> </p><p><strong>Dandyboi: </strong>Yeah, Red Velvet in particular is a group of physcos the only normal one seems to be Irene based on my own speculation </p><p> </p><p><strong>SpearB: </strong>I"M UGLY CRYING STOP IGNORING ME </p><p> </p><p><strong>CB97: </strong>Love you Seungmin </p><p> </p><p><strong>SpearB: </strong>CHAN</p><p> </p><p><strong>CB97: </strong>Oh you want attention? </p><p> </p><p><strong>SpearB: </strong>Yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>CB97:  </strong>SEUNGMIN Changbin brought your old friend Hwang Hyunjin who found our identity's and is currently poisoned </p><p> </p><p><strong>Dandyboi: </strong> Seo Changbin ssi what the fuck </p><p> </p><p><strong>SpearB: </strong>This isn't the attention I wanted.... I didn't even fucking know Hyunjin was an idol what the fuck kind of small world do we live in</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> Changbin felt an ominous dread. Chan might've been under a panic attack he snapped at Changbin without thinking that Changbin knew for sure. Now he's in deep shit with Seungmin. Changbin could guess what was happening to Seungmin. Seungmins walls were going down, he was slowly becoming a proper hero. Changbin had been like Seungmin before, his own power took over every inch of his body. He couldn't control himself every action he took felt out of instinct instead of his own accord. Changbin couldn't even think straight without feeling electricity come up his spine. Seungmin turned into someone who didn't have human empathy so basically a sociopath. That's what came with being a physic and having overwhelming insight on the world. Everyday he could see Seungmin lost in thought angry at himself for not feeling sympathy, remorse, overwhelming joy just a constant throb of pain. But the fact that he could feel anger at being in a state without sincere "sorrys" made Changbin hopeful. Now when Seungmin grew stronger and his ability no longer needed to restrict him to grow bigger Seungmin was free.</p><p> </p><p> Changbin felt immense overcoming pride when he noticed Seungmins eyes light up but now he was scared. Seungmin would soon have the mind set good enough to reunite with his old friends. What use would Changbin be to Seungmin when he could have such a beautiful life outside of the super hero world? With his newfound empathy Seungmin could be back in touch with society, something the members of 3RACHA could never again come back to. Every time Seungmin rejected being a permanent member on the front lines Changbin felt so insecure.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin put his head in his hands. He couldn't be angsty, he's got a job to do. </p><p> </p><p>" Hello, would you mind if I sit with you? Here's a tissue" (???)</p><p> </p><p> Changbin didn't even realize he was crying. " Thankyou...hold up we're on the outside windowsill of a skyscraper", Changbin immediately boosted himself up to the sky to look down on this man who suddenly approached him.</p><p> </p><p>"Which affiliation do you belong to?", Changbin said cautiously floating around the man. </p><p> </p><p>" My names Felix from Stray kids in JYP entertainment and oh fuck I knew Superheroes were real"</p><p> </p><p>"How the fuck did you get here"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be honest, I stalked you and noticed you always come by here from the locals for probably a patrol or something and just saw you so I hopped on window cleaner elevator and inched my way here"</p><p> </p><p>" Well for fucks sake...Wait did you say your a part of stray kids?", Changbin cursed internally, that's the group Hyunjin in so that means... it really is a small world we live in.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Red Velvet consistently had dark themes where the members try to kill each other and Irene in some cases seems to want to end them (when she tried to escape with the pizza boy in Peek a boo for example and when she saved the members in physco), Joy uses poisoned cereal in Russian roulette and basically everything is linked up to their music video personas. I spent some time analyzing them so for now I'm working on Red Velvet and don't worry if your unfamiliar with them because they are not main characters and you don't need to know their information to enjoy the story. Thankyou for over 1k clicks by the way &lt;3. I'll probably update this week to. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>